Vampire Dream
by Sanao Mikaru
Summary: My name is Uzukage Naruto. I am your lord now" said the boy to sasuke, who had blue eyes
1. The fate meeting

Warning : Attention this is SasuNaru fanfic **Don't Like Don't Read** !

Pairing : mainSasuNaru, one sided ItaNaru and SaiNaru

~~~~~Enjoy~~~~~

**Vampire Dream~Chapter 1**

**The Fate Meeting …**

-step- -fell down- -cough- -cough-

'Hosh hosh.. damnit I lost too much blood .. I need blood now .. Whether I will die here ? Gomenasai aniki .. I cann't meet you for the last time ..'

-look at the ground-

-step-step-

A boy who had blond hair, beautiful blue-red eyes,and tan skin approaching and looking down at sasuke .. then he turn down so his face meet face to face with sasuke.

-shock sasuke eyes wide-

-snif snif-

'He is a human ? Blond hair and blue-red eyes he is not an ordinary human. That eyes very beautiful I unable to avoid that eyes, it like that eyes see my deepest soul'

-Sasuke look down to ground-

"Sasuke .. drink my blood now " the boy demanding sasuke .

-lift up sasuke chin so their face to face again-

-sasuke turn on the sharingan-

"Who … are you ?"

"My name is Uzukage Naruto [1] I am your lord now" said the boy, who had blue eyes [2]

'Uzukage clan ? Imposibble he is truly my lord ? why he is here ? I hear I last year ago all family uzukage clan slaughtered and not any survivor found'

-cough-

'my eyes begining to blur . I cann't choose any option now. So…'

-grip front naruto collar naruto tilted his head to right so sasuke can access better to his skin then sasuke's fang appear sunk naruto's vein and break naruto's skin. Sasuke begin to drink naruto blood-

-and naruto open his mouth for silent scream-

**~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

Msg : Hi everyone ..My name is Sanao Mikaru. This is my first fanfic. So plese read and

review ..Nice to meet you all.. See u again everyone .. *wave hands*

[1] Uzukage : mix of Uzumaki and Namikaze name . [2] naruto can change his

eyes to red colour and blue colour


	2. Come bact to new home …

Hi Every one….Sanao come back …

Disclaimer : Sanao don't have Naruto yet … *sigh*

Warning : Attention this is SasuNaru fanfic **Don't Like Don't Read !**

Pairing : mainSasuNaru, one sided ItaNaru and SaiNaru

~~~~~Enjoy~~~~~

**Vampire Dream~Chapter 2**

**Come bact to new home …**

'Uh..my head is so dizzy.. it seem I lost too much blood'

"Sa…suke"

Naruto grasp Sasuke hair

Sasuke release his fang out from naruto skin

-pant-pant-

"Naruto gomenasai"

Sasuke eyed naruto

'oh damnit, he is so breath taking .. his pink lips, his face flustered with a tint pink shade, his hair more messy, and he is heaving breath'

"Sasuke ?"

"yes"

"Do you know the sign of contrack"

"Yes, I know little about it"

"okay I will explain about it. Being my partner it means Sasuke you are my knight, the mark is my family crest will appear on your left chest the symbol is blue red dragon.. The reward from protect me is You may drink my blood, but once you drink my blood you cant drink blood from any people or animal, you only have me. Do you understand ? Sasuke "

"I understand master."

"Good sasuke . but you can call me Naruto not Master .. call me by that name from now"

"Okay dobe"

"Sasuke teme, don't insult me like that. . you cant insult me at we second meet"

-naruto pout—sasuke smirk-

'This person is very interesting.. Very cute' –sasuke smile-

'eh..Im smiling, an uchiha smiling.. oh..what happen to me.. why I think he is cute…Oh..this is so troublesome'

"Sasuke what in your mind, you seem out…"

"Nothing dobe"

"heyyy" –naruto scream-

-sasuke pick naruto up-

"lets back home sasuke" said Naruto smiling

"hn..yeah"

**~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

Msg : Hi everyone .. How my story ? It is good or bad ?

Please Review .. ^-^ I hope you like my story ..

And sorry for bad grammar .. *bow*

Good bye every one … *wave hands*

**-Sanao Mikaru-**


	3. Reunion …

Hi Every one….Sanao come back …

Disclaimer : Sanao don't have Naruto yet … *sigh*

Warning : Attention this is SasuNaru fanfic **Don't Like Don't Read !**

Pairing : mainSasuNaru, one sided ItaNaru and SaiNaru

~~~~~Enjoy~~~~~

**Vampire Dream~Chapter 3**

**Reunion …**

Arrive at Naruto mansion gate

"I don't know, dobe .. you can have a huge mansion"

"Teme.."

Sudden, the gate pen and the large door open …

And come a boy who had black hair, onyx eyes , verry similar to sasuke

"Itachi .."

-sasuke said in a low and monotone voice-

"Otouto"

They glare and stare eachother then

"Otouto, Iam glad you still live" said Itachi in a lighter voice

"Same there with you aniki"

-naruto look at them then smile-

"Iam glad you two finally meet eachother"

"naruto, why aiki in your mansion?"

"Don't you know sasuke ? Itachi is my knight to"

-silent-

"WHHHHaaatttt"

-sasuke scream-

"Aniki is your knight ?"

"Yes otouto .. Im his knight"

"Aniki why you not tell me about this..?"

"Eheh..Im forget"

"So, the reason you left me and not coming back …"

"Yess"

"Die! You ITACHI"

-scream sasuke-

"Sasuke, calm down .. The important is you and your brother is meet again ."

"o..okay"

"sorry otouto .. my plan is if I had meet Naruto my master, I will send you message. But I forget it"

"you.. Bastard …"

"Calm down.. Sasuke..its okay..Itachi do this to you..because he want you to be stronger by feeling want to find your brother. And see..you become stonger right ?"

-naruto smile-

"Welcome home Sasuke/Otouto"

-sasuke smile gently at both them-

**~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

Msg : Hi everyone .. How my story ? It is good or bad ?

Please Review .. ^-^ I hope you like my story ..

And sorry for bad grammar .. *bow*

Good bye every one … *wave hands*

**-Sanao Mikaru-**


End file.
